Terminus
EmpyreanTerminus Terminus means "the end or extremity of anything." This song adds nothing new to the story. Instead, it references each song in the story so far. This could be interpreted as a reflection on where the character has gone so far, or it could just be a recap of the story. Story Overview Terminus is a summary of both albumshttps://youtu.be/gIK8ooMcZZs?t=2590, pulling pieces of lyrics from all other previous songs. Story Details Breathe the air of this modern world to the Winds, same sentence The scattered seeds have sown a generation "scatter the mortal seeds and sow a failed generation" Whose evolution is both body and mind I see a world destined to leave its imprint upon the stars Serviam: "I see a world destined to fall beneath me Condemning their past to the blackness of space "condemning all to immolation" This future empire will never find the books that enslave Iron Law: "Future empires will never find the books designed to enslave the mind" We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods "Generation of conflict conditioned to conquer the stars; a revolution of freedom born to conquer the gods" We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants "assembled in dead stars" We are finally free from gods same sentence. None shall obey or kneel before any god "all shall obey and kneel before your new god" We can now see This future form as reality "we refused to see the future form that we could be" Our voices are carried off in the wind Into a distant sky, to be spoken again "pages of the skin, carried off in the wind... We shall not bear the weight of our past Nor inject ourselves with its poison direct quote from Anathema, however it seems pretty clear that Anathema is about the darkness of that past There is no place for faith There is no reason to hate "Bound by your faith, instilled by your hate" Arise from your knees There is no use to pray "You deserve nothing more than this moment to pray" Our voices, carried off in the wind Into a distant sky Open your eyes For we have redefined heaven "My eyes have opened, building this world we will redefine heaven This final empire This last horizon exact same words A simple glance upward was all we needed "A simple glance upward is all I need" Additional Artwork Lyrics Breathe the air of this modern world The scattered seeds have sown a generation Whose evolution is both body and mind I see a world destined to leave its imprint upon the stars Condemning their past to the blackness of space This future empire will never find the books that enslave We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants We are finally free from gods None shall obey or kneel before any god We can now see This future form as reality Our voices are carried off in the wind Into a distant sky, to be spoken again We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We shall not bear the weight of our past Nor inject ourselves with its poison There is no place for faith There is no reason to hate Arise from your knees There is no use to pray Our voices, carried off in the wind Into a distant sky Open your eyes For we have redefined heaven We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants We are finally free from gods None shall obey or kneel before any god We can now see This future form as reality We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants This final empire This last horizon A simple glance upward was all we needed We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants Category:Empyrean